


Cure for the Itch

by Aeacus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Trucker!Bro, succubus!john, there totally could be a plot but no it's a one off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/pseuds/Aeacus
Summary: Bro's trucker and he picks up a hitch hiker who isn't what he seems but Bro's not really expecting much. But he knows enough to get by.





	Cure for the Itch

The roads are long and dark and lonely. Sometimes you see shit that’s not there. Sometimes you want to stop seeing the shit that’s out there. Other times you just don’t look.

Bro’s gotten good at that. He can let the things he sees out of the corner of his eye just slip away. He’s not interested in that shit. As long as it’s not interested in him. But every once in a while there is something that entices him just a little more than he can ignore. He’s supposed to be looking after all. He’s got a little brother to find. So he’s supposed to be looking without seeing. 

But he can see this guy. 

This guy obviously wants to be seen. He’s shaking his ass like a two bit whore on the corner of the gas station like he’s trying to get those passing by to toss out dollar bills. But no one else is on the road, not at a shitty gas station like this. Bro’s just happening to stop by, pulling in for one more fill up for the night. He tries to ignore this guy and his short shorts and crop top. But even as Bro pulls up to the pump and turns off the engine, this guy is coming up towards his truck.

Bro continues to ignore him as he climbs out of his truck. He ignores him as he starts the transaction. He knows the guy is leaning up against his truck all sultry like. Bro snorts as he moans when Bro slips the gas nozzle into his tank.

“What d’ya want?”

“I want to give you a good time, big guy.”

“For how much?”

“Oh it’s not like that.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he practically purrs out as he leans in towards Bro. Bro swears he feels something brush against his ankle. 

“So what’s in it for you?”

“Well, if your truck doesn’t have a bed for two, then we could go somewhere.”

“A bed for a bedding?” He rubs his upper arm where one of his tattoos is itching.

“Oh, that’s nice. I might steal that phrasing.”

“Have at it.” The pump clicks off and Bro taps the last drops of gas into the tank before closing it up. “You got a name?”

“You can call me John,” he says with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Bro.” He makes sure to use the same language. He can pick up on the smallest of pauses from John before the other is leaning up against him, now touching him. 

“Bro,” John murmurs back to him as if he’s testing out the name. “I like it. I can scream that one nicely.”

“I bet you can. Climb in.” Bro opens the driver’s side door open for him. John scrambles up and slides over just enough to let Bro come up and sit. He presses up nicely against Bro’s side when Bro does, leaving him just enough room to start up the truck. “Any old motel will do?”

“Yeah, I’m not choosy. Pillows don’t even have to be that comfy since I’ll be resting my head on these.” He rubs Bro’s upper arm. Bro laughs. 

He doesn’t say anything else as he pulls back out onto the road. There’s not a stop here, nothing out here except the gas station. And a twink whore apparently. One that he should not have picked up and let ride with him. But he wasn’t putting off a serial killer vibe. It’s not like he could hide a weapon on him in that outfit. Still, he drives past the first motel that he sees just in case there’s a trap waiting for him. It doesn’t seem to phase John.

“I need to make about another hour of road up before I can stop.”

“That’s fine. I was kinda headed out in this direction anyways.”

“Didja get dinner yet?”

“Oh Bro, you’re just a southern gentleman, aren’t you? You don’t need to get me dinner first before you fuck me.”

“Ya coulda just said yes.” They fall into silence again as Bro drives on. His tattoo is itching again but at least it’s just the one. 

The hour passes by just as quickly as the miles. It gets them to a small town, but at least one that has civilization by Bro’s standards. The glowing golden arches and green mermaid coffee girl are welcomed sights. He pulls the truck carefully into the lot of a semi-friendly motel. He climbs down and holds the door open as John follows him. He’s bouncing on his feet, eager to get started apparently. Bro just heads to the little office that seems like it’s still stuck in the early nineties. Kinda smells like it too. The old bint behind the desk looks them over with an expression of distaste. John just smiles and giggles at her. She starts blushing.

“Room for one night. One bed will do.”

“Uh, sure, sir,” she answers as she looks over at her computer. She pulls up a room and tells him the cost. She doesn’t bother looking at his ID when he hands her a credit card. She keeps her spiel about amenities short, probably because Bro’s not interested in them and there just aren’t that many. Bro takes the key and heads back outside with John hanging onto his arm. As they turn, Bro catches John blowing the counter lady a kiss. Bro just shakes his head and leads him to the upstairs room. 

It smells just as nineties as the office. The polyester comforter is stiff as John runs to bounce on it. He looks coyly up at Bro as Bro locks the door and closes the curtain. He turns and looks at John and sees him.

The dim bedside table light changes his skin just a little more than it should, makes his blue eyes glow a little brighter than they should. His smile is a little too sweet, his expression a little too sultry. Bro knows exactly what he is, but he doesn’t really care. He’s protected. He’s seen enough, he’s studied enough, he’s experienced enough that this is child’s play. His tattoo itches but doesn’t burn. He’ll be safe enough tonight.

Bro pulls his shirt off over his head. John licks his lips in appreciation of the sight. He drinks in the muscles with black and blue ink. Bro undoes his belt with an ironic over the top buckle. It clinks heavily as it hits the ground. John’s knees follow it as he slinks off the bed. He crawls the short distance over to Bro. He brushes Bro’s hands away to undo his jeans. Bro kicks off his shoes so when his jeans are pulls down off his hips, he can step out of them completely. John moans as he finds nothing underneath them but a half hard dick.

“You’re already ready for me, big guy. I’m flattered.” John leans in and takes him into his mouth. His lips are hot, tongue is wet, mouth is deep. It gets him from sixty to hundred quick. He’s good. Of course he’s good. Bro can feel the energy pull from him. He doesn’t mind that. He’s got sexual energy to burn. Which is why he picked John up in the first place. 

It’s the other tug, the one on his soul, that has him grinning. There’s a good eighty percent of his ink which are wards that anchor that son of a bitch to this suffer puppet of his. 

He threads his fingers through John’s hair. He feels the pace that John sets. It’s nice, but he wants a little more than nice. John gags at the sudden change, a tightness around the head of his cock, but then John adjusts. John takes him deeper, faster, harder. It builds up quick but not quite tipping over the edge. It feels so good. He looks down and sees those glowing blue eyes staring back up at him, a bit watery and red around the edges. One of John’s hands is gripping his thigh to keep Bro from ever moving away, the other looks like it’s beating off his dick intensely.

They can do better than this. 

John lets out an obscene whine when Bro pulls him off of his dick by the hair. He’s not gentle at all as he drags John over to the bed. He gets John to turn over and crawl back up there, somehow losing those short shorts so he’s just presenting that ass that people would die for, probably have died for. Bro shoves his head down and grabs him by the hips, thrusting into him in one smooth shot. He’s tight and a little dry but he knows that’ll change soon enough. And sure enough as Bro picks up the pace, slamming into him over and over, it feels incredible. 

John’s babbling nonsense about how good it feels and how wonderful Bro’s cock is and how good he’s being fucked. His hands grip the top of the scratchy comforter to keep himself from getting pushed too far away from the lovely dick pounding his ass. Bro braces himself with one leg up on the bed to get better leverage. Something he can’t quite see brushes against his chest as he leans over. 

“Yeah, yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me good! Bro! Oh fuck! Oh Hell that’s good! Right there! Right there! Oh fucking Hell! Bro! Fuck, Bro!” John screams out, slurring his words as he drinks in all of the sexual energy that Bro is pouring into him. The sweet taste of orgasm is right there on the tip of Bro’s tongue but he can’t quite reach it, not yet. 

He slides a hand up John’s back, skipping over his shirt and then sliding into his hair. Near the top of his crown he feels something and grips it, pulling back, pulling John into a beautiful arch away from the bed. John lets out the most decadent moan that the whole motel probably heard. Bro doubles down on how hard and fast he fucks John until he’s not even able to speak coherent words. Bro feels that barrier breaking down until finally he comes deep inside John. John howls in pleasure, spilling out across the floral pattern beneath him as he goes stiff for a long moment. 

Then finally he sinks down, exhausted and satisfied, as Bro releases him. Bro slips out as he steps back. His legs feel shaky from the energy drain. He looks John over but figures he won’t be moving for a little bit. He stumbles to the bathroom to clean himself up. Nothing like a hot shower to wash off the grime from the road. Especially since the past couple of nights have been spent in the back of his cab. 

He steps out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist feeling so much better. He runs his hands through his hair to shape it before it dries as John stirs on the bed. He pushes up with a soft moan. He rolls over and sits up a little. His eyes rove over Bro’s body with the regard of a connoisseur. Bro smirks back at him which is just about when John’s brain turns on and he figures out something isn’t quite what he expected.

“Waaaaait,” he draws out. “You’re- You’re not dead.”

“Nope. Sorry. No dessert for you.” Bro drops the towel to pull on his jeans and shirt.

“That’s so not fair.” John sits up further with a pout that would make a teen idol jealous.  “I’m hungry. Gimme food, gimme dick, gimme your soul.”

“Nah,” Bro dismisses. “Thanks for the tail, but I got places to be and a brother to rescue. You know how it is.” He puts his shoes back on and checks his keys in his pocket. “You can keep the room for the night. It’s already paid for. Just check out by nine. Later.” He waves and leaves without a second glance back. He heads back out to his truck, climbing back in easily. He can get a couple more hours in before needing a nap or so. Gotta make that money between chasing down leads. The engine rumbles like a grumbling beast as he eases the truck back out onto the highway.

* * *

 

He’s only about fifty miles down the road from the stop when he hears a knock against the back of his cab. He sighs and tries to ignore it. It could just be one of the cords come loose or something kicked up from the road. Except a few moments later there’s another knock, a little more insistent and it’s definitely coming from between the cab and the trailer. Bro rolls his eyes but gently pulls over to the side of the road. It’s only a beat before the passenger door opens and John climbs in.

“It’s too cold out there and I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry. You’re a succubus.” Bro pulls back onto the road.

“Gimme your dick.”

“No.”

“Come on! What sort of guy doesn’t want road head? There is no one out on the roads right now. You shouldn’t be out on the roads right now. C’mon, just something to tide me over until we get to the next city? Pretty please?” If Bro would look over, he’d see John batting his eyelashes at him.

“No.”

“What about a blow job and connections?”

“What connections?”

“You’re looking for your brother, aren’t you? And you know about the Other world. You’re experienced at least. What better way to find clue than through an Other?”

Bro doesn’t immediately shoot him down this time. He thinks about it as he drives. 

“Alright.”

“Score!” John’s hands immediately go to Bro’s pants. Bro has to adjust just a little to allow the demon’s head in his lap. He’s just as good as he was in the hotel, getting his going in just a couple licks and sucks. Between the recent orgasm and a succubus’ ability to prolong an experience, Bro settles in for a nice night of driving. Made better when he reaches down and finds John’s horns. The purring vibrations feel fucking fantastic. He absently notes his tattoo isn’t itching anymore. Maybe he can make this arrangement work.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to continue the story. Let me know. I'd love to hand it over to you.


End file.
